


New Outfit Choices

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (i guess), Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Funny, Trenchcoats, its not explicitly stated but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door
Summary: When Connors sacred Android coat gets ruined and the stores are closed, Connor only has 1 place to go...Hanks wardrobe?(idk what im doing man ok)





	New Outfit Choices

Connor had quietly walked into Hanks room, making sure not to wake the older man. He noticed a empty beer can on his desk, and he put that in his mental notes to talk to Hank about later.

It had been approximately 7 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 2 minutes and about 51 seconds since the bill was passed for android equal rights. Due to that, most androids had ditched their uniform, that stated their name, their model number, and in big blue letters on the back, the fact that they were an android. 

Connor however, had not ditched his uniform yet.

He has a weird attachment to the thing, probably because all androids only have 2 sets of their uniform. Connors first pair had been absolutely destroyed while he was on a case, so he clung to his last set.

He liked the familiarity it gave him, the smooth and soft fibers of the suit were very nice, and always a constant in this always changing world.

Anyways, His last pair had been covered in mud, water and grime because Sumo decided they would take a walk when it was raining and well..Let’s just say Connor fell. Alot. And, Just his luck, The washer wasn’t getting it out.

So, he scanned for any open clothing shops to perhaps get a quick replacement, But they were all closed as it was 2am in the morning.

So he went for the next best option, he’d get a suit out of Hanks wardrobe. Hank probably had some clothes that would fit him……Right? He hoped.

He searched Hanks wardrobe for something that would remotely fit him. Sadly, almost all of hanks coats and outfits were much too large. 

“Aha!” Connor muttered under his breath, snatching a suit that was slightly smaller then the rest. It was still about 3.4 sizes to big for him. 

It was a normal, light gray button up trench coat, and when Connor put it on, it reached all the way down to just above his ankles. Long on the arms too, he noted.

He looked in the large mirror next to Hanks dresser, and felt a soft chuckle escape his lips as he smiled, looking at himself. 

He looked very….Unprofessional, to say the least.

He laughed again, and he assumes that’s what woke up Hank, because theirs a call from behind him.

Theres a creaking sound emitting from the bed as Hank speaks. “Connor! Th’ fuck are y’ doing?”

Said android whips around to face Hank, his face turning slightly blue. “UH! Nothing, Lieutenant!” He prays to rA9 that he doesn’t ask anymore questions. 

“You see, I was just, uh…” He stumbles over his words, trying to explain. “I uh, My last pair of my suit got damaged, and uh, I need a new suit but theres no stores open, so I–” Hes cut off by Hank, whos laughing but waves his hand. 

“Okay, Okay, Kid, Just, Stop laughing at yourself in a trenchcoat at 2am.” 

Connor smiles and winks. “Got it.”


End file.
